Field of the Invention
This application relates to multimedia devices, and more particularly to a system and method for providing media content to multiple users while maintaining privacy for all served users.
Description of the Related Art
Digital content distribution systems conventionally include a content server, a content player, and a communications network connecting the content server to the content player. The content server is configured to store digital content files, which can be downloaded from the content server to the content player. Each digital content file corresponds to a specific identifying title. The digital content file typically includes sequential content data, organized according to playback chronology, and may comprise audio data, video data, or a combination thereof.
The content player is configured to download and play a digital content file, in response to a user request selecting the title for playback. The user is typically presented with a set of recommended titles for selection. Such recommendations are based primarily on previous operations and/or selections performed by the user.
A streaming media service generally includes a content server, a content player, and a communications network connecting the content server to the content player. The content server is configured to store (or provide access to) media content made available to end users. Media content may include, movies, videos, music, games, social applications, etc.
The content player can suggest media content to one or more users based on the interests of the users. Such interests may be determined by the viewing or search history of the users. However, current systems do not take into account the privacy preferences of the users in making the media content suggestions that will be noticed by other users.